


Dream... Nah, More Like an Epic Nightmare!

by Silverphantom88



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, I quit typing in the characters, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Secrets, Superpowers, Why are there so many characters!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphantom88/pseuds/Silverphantom88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally needs to find his one true love for the dance coming up next month! Richard? Pfft, no way he's going to go to the dance with the nerd. But wait..! What's Richard doing? This school is not normal..? Not normal at all. As Richard and Wally investigate the mysteries will it bring them closer then ever. More importantly what's going on! </p>
<p>Description is terrible, please check it out with bias judgements you got from the descriptions... please. High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream... Nah, More Like an Epic Nightmare!

**Author's Note:**

> With a little side of totally not crack pairings - HalXBarry (Why not), RoyXJasonXKory (Threesome for the win!), KonXTim or TimXKon (Can't tell anymore), ColinXDamian (Colin who?) La'gaanXMegan (We need a little normalcy for once), KaldurXArtemis (I want to sic flirty Artie on poor Kaldur), and CassieXBarbara (For some girl love)
> 
> And much to Kaldur's utter despair GarthXTula. Why I'm torturing him? It's because I love him. :D Others like Jason, Tim, and Damian are made older for incentive purposes. They'll still be brothers to Dick though.
> 
> Want others? As long as the person is not already taken I'll think about it.
> 
> Wally's Point of View so the vocabulary is not advanced.

_31 days left until the dance._

The dance was coming. THE DANCE! Usually dances are just like parties, important but not so important that people would fret over it. But this wasn't any dance. It was probably histories most important dance of all!

...Ok, maybe I was overdramatic with that one. But this dance was more important then it usually is. It was similar to prom, but it wasn't. Somehow someway the school booked Waynes Gotham's Hall. Usually Gotham things are crap, Gotham stores are crap, Gotham groceries were crap. However if the Gotham had the Wayne in front of it then you'll know that the stuff is high quality. Don't question it, it'll just make your brain hurt. Trust me I tried.

Anyways, it is known throughout the world that the Wayne's dances were legendary. And the school had one book. That was one of the best things ever the school has ever done. Bad part? You needed a partner, like prom.

Now don't get your knickers in a knot thinking I'm too ugly to get a date. In fact if I wanted anyone I could get them. Many girls (and some guys) asked, but I refused. I just want that special someone. Ok, ok I know that was cheesy. But this dance was important. And I want a date that I'll like and remember this moment for eternity. Someone that I'll never regret going with.

Somewhere in the future I did find that someone. I just didn't expect it to be Richard Grayson of all people. The guy with the nerdy oversized glasses that had to have been tinted because no one could see his eyes. The pulled back gelled ebony hair. Oh let's not forget the oversized sweaters and pants that made his puny figure even more puny. The mathlete. The nerd. That time I didn't know how good he actually looked. It was for the better though.

* * *

Saying Wally was excited was an understatement. They were going to have a dance at Waynes Gotham's Hall for christ sakes. Now all he has to find is the perfect date. Bouncing a bit in his step as he headed towards class that would start in 10 minutes a girl bumped into him not so accidently. Making him drop his textbook.

Kneeling down to pick up the textbook for him she said in a fake apologetic voice, "I'm sorry I'm sorry! Um... Wally, I wanted to talk to you about the dance."

And that's Wally's cue to refuse and walk away nonchantly. Because he was cool like that. But not so cool that he accidently, and actually accidently bumped into Richard Grayson. Who was carrying a pile of textbooks that he didn't notice Wally until it was too late. The books fell down with them with a loud crash.

"Whoops, I'll help you with that." Piling the textbooks up Wally had realized something, "Wait how did you manage to carry all these textbooks."

The nerdy guy nervously laughed, "Ya uh, it's not as heavy as it looks. And I was still having a hard time carrying it!"

Being the nice guy Wally offered, "Why don't I help you with it. I can carry most of them if you need it."

Waving his hands in the air Richard quickly said, "No! uh no thank you. I can uh carry it myself!"

"But didn't you say you had a hard ti-"

"I'll just take these and leave!"

There went Richard, balancing the textbooks with no problem while running away. Leaving one thought in Wally's mind, ' _Weirdo_.'

But Wally decided to forget about this incident. I mean seiously a guy like Richard. Just nah, not worth his time. The guy might be the smartest acedemically but physically? A weakling. Worst in Physed. Which made him a big target for bullying. Though Wally never saw him getting physically bullied yet. Strange considering how many jocks were in this school. Though there were plenty of anti bullies so some people probably fended off the bullies for him. Lucky guy. Wally wasn't so lucky when he was in elemetry school. But at least puberty kicked in. Gracing him everything he could ever want.

He could make most girls swoon with just a wink. That didn't include hardheaded girls like Artemis, and airheaded girls like Megan. But hey, Artemis and Megan excel at at those subjects more then anyone else so they're just an exception.

During Wally's musing another girl bumped into him _very intentially_. He had a feeling he would be late for class at this rate.

Being popular has it's hardships.

* * *

Turns out Wally was late for class. But he was lucky sense apparently the teacher hasn't taken attendance yet and went off to retrieve supplies. Quickly Wally took to his desinated seat to the table that included Artemis and Richard. Now that he mentioned that, Richard was at his table? Wally never bothered to notice with both him and Richard sitting at the edges of the table with Artemis stuck in the middle.

If Wally thought about it he would have noticed Richard was near him in every class he has. Not in a creepy stalkerish way just plain old coincidence. Weird. Ha, if Wally didn't know any better he would have said it was destiny or fate or something. Heh like that would ever happen.

The teacher came back right after Wally took a seat. Wally was lucky that his first class was with the teacher Hal who was known for his not very punctual timing. The only one who was worse then him was the science teacher Barry Allen who was Uncle Barry to Wally. Which was even better for Wally because he had his class with Uncle Barry after lunch. When Wally is always late.

It's lunch man, can't a guy grab a few extra bites to eat. Wally had a unnatural fast metabolism that makes him eat more, you can't blame him. Not when there is so much flirting that takes precious eating time away.

Wait since when did Richard get here. He was walking the opposite way before... whatever. It's not like it is important or anything.

Mr. Hal, he perfers Hal instead of Jordan, grabbed a marker before writing on the whiteboard in silence with squeaks coming from every stroke. Wally nudged Artemis on her side to get her attention.

"Writing on whiteboards? Ain't that remarkable." Wally joked.

Artemis rolled her eyes before facepalming. "Seriously Baywatch."

It's a daily task to annoy Artemis with crappy puns for Wally. That's what friends do don't they.

"Today you guys are going to start a big project. Your topic is **_Romance_**... Don't make those faces! I didn't choose the topic the Vice Princable did! Do you think I want to look at what you kids call romance with all the breakups and broken hearts! You guys don't know love even if it hits you in the face!"

Romance. Seriously. The stimulas groans agreed with Wally's opinion of the subject. Artemis was even making gagging noises to add to the dramatics.

Mr. Hal crossed his arms and sighed. "Look, all you have to do is just make a project that's related to romance. Heck you could just draw a heart on a paper for all I care! Except you wouldn't get any good marks for it. You'll have to do something like a series of poems or something. A huge essay about your love life if you want to, yuck, that'll be torture! Or make something for your love like a growing a bunch of flowers for them. Love letters. Some statue for valentines or something. Anything! As long as it's not small, easy 8% of your mark right there!"

Great. The dance and now this. I really need to find my one true love soon.

* * *

In the end Wally got nothing done in Art Class. Yes his first class is Art Class. The green patterns really gives a big hint. Mr. Hal always has this weird fascination with green. He even has a green lantern by the corner of his desk!

The green patterns slowly dissappeared within sights and red white blue started to appear. Wally arrived at his ELA class. The teacher of this class is a Super Boy Scout. The name trend started when someone accidently called him a Super Boy Scout. Wally couldn't remember who but he it might've been Richard... Nah.

The real name of Super Boy Scout is Clark Kent, Mr. Kent. But everyone just loves to call him Super Boy Scout. The first few days Super Boy Scout clearly showed his distaste for the name but eventually got used to it. Now it didn't bother him in the slightest when we call him that. Instead if somebody called him by his _real_ name he would give them a weird look.

We were doing a project of Romeo and Juliet. I know, boring. But Super Boy Scout is super nice so he told us to just write a essay of everything that went wrong with Romeo and Juliet. The pencil's wouldn't stop moving.

One thing Wally love about my school life is the teachers. Everyone loved the teachers because they were just simply awesome! Most of them anyways. There were people like Captain Cold or Professor Zoom which luckily Wally didn't have. He was pretty sure both of them really, and he means _really_ , hates Uncle Barry. Mostly Professor Zoom though. Have you seen that guy! It's well known throughout the school that Professor Zoom literaly stalks Uncle Barry around the school just to make Uncle Barry's life living hell. Just what's wrong with that guy! Uncle Barry's done nothing wrong! If anything the only guy who could possibly be more friendlier then Super Boy Scout was Uncle Barry!

It's a good thing that Wally had all the awesome teachers. Life must really love Wally. He's got Hal the funny guy for a art teacher, who's also got a sick obession with green. The Super Boy Scout Clark Kent as a ELA teachers who's a pushover at times. There are others but they'll eventually be introduced.

It's even better when Wally had a few of his bestest of friends who would always would be beside him in every class. Behind him is Conner and in front of him is Kaldur. It's weird to have Conner's piercing stare behind him. Have you seen how icy his eyes are! Inhumane! But also cool. Though having Kaldur in front of him is even more awesome. Wally would just poke and poke at that guy until he would turn and give a glare before turning back. It was interesting. Considering the amount of patience that guy had.

Wally almost finished his essay. Just finishing the final few paragraphs before he accidently knocked his eraser over his desk. When Wally turned over to retrieve his eraser he instead saw another picking up the eraser. Richard put Wally's eraser back to it's original position before returning his attention to his own notebook. Wait notebook? And since when had Richard sat beside him in ELA class?

Oh wait, since the start of the school year. Nevermind.

But seriously what is he doing with his notebook. Wally straightened his back to catch a sight of what Richard's notebook held. Originally Wally expected it would be some mathlete questions considering Richard is a well known mathlete, instead it was some kind of drawings about martial arts? Maybe Richard didn't want to be bullied anymore thus studying martial arts.

Meh. Wally ignored it.

* * *

Wally's social teacher was John Jones the immigrant. He would tell them these really awesome stories about his own culture. The stories are awesome because they were so weird and unbelievable.

Like the current one.

"Fire was higly scorned. Despite histories records claiming that fire is one of the most important key of life my people didn't care. They hated fire. It was because a long time ago another cursed us to have a weakness against fire. I didn't believe it at first. Except one day as a child I ignored my teachings and treaded to close to fire. In an instant I started exceedingly sweating. My mind and body felt like it was melting but luckily another of my kind spotted me and dragged me away before it was too late. I later found out th-"

For one rare moment Wally started to tune him out to glance in front of him. There he was again! Right in front of Wally was Richard Grayson. Who was once again writing in his notebook. Wally started to push himself up to glance over Richards shoulder.

Inside the notebook, words were written.

_Daily Troll completed: Red Hood, Red Robin, Bat, Batgirl, Arrow, Superman, Little D, GL_

_Ship? GreenFlash, GirlSuperBat, BoySuperRed, CD_

_Attempt? Green and Supergirl's a baby. Red Super both still friendszone._

_Weird ship? Jay Hood, Starfire, Aresenal_

_Murder list? Riddler, Joker, Motorcycle clown, Penguin, LL, Assasion leader, Deathstroke_

_Catwoman? Meh_

_Ok? Red Arrow, Aqualad, Superboy, Ms. Martian, Arrowette, ?KF?_

_Weird artifacts? Green ring, Gauntlets, Lasso, Trident_

_Aliens? Martian Hunter, GL, Superman, Starfire, Aquaman, Wonderwoman, Flash, Red Hood_

Murder list? Talk about hardcore. Daily troll completed? What the heck is he talking about. And what's with the names? The codes? Talk about secretive. And the artifacts, is he talking about Mr. Hal's weird glowing green ring? Aliens?

Guess what Wally did after that? Yep, he ignored it.

* * *

Another immigrant teacher was Arthur Curry who Wally had as his math class teacher. Arthur's room is filled with so many different fishes that it's practically can pass on as an aquarium. Arthur who we like to call King Orin of the Aquatic life, Orin for short, drinks so much water that everday his personal recycling bin is filled to the brim! His king status comes from how he speaks. The 'I am royalty tone' can make a really good laugh at times.

Wally took a seat in his own desk. Twisting and turning his head he once again spotted a familiar figure. This time diagonal to Wally.

Orin gave the class a sheet of paper containing endless amount of problem. Awesome teachers or not, it still sucks to do schoolwork and homework.

After finishing about quarter of his assignment Wally decided to take a peek at Richard. The kid already finished and was writing in his notebook. Again.

Narrowing his eyes Wally tried to get a better look into the mysterious notebook... He wasn't interested in Richard! It was his notebook, ya! It was Richard's notebooks that kept Wally interested. No. Distracted! Ya, he was only distracted! There's no way a guy like him should be interested in someone like Richard. Like nah, just nah.

Wally stretched forward, green eyes reading the contents of the notebook once again.

_Still in development_

_Grappling gun 99.5% finished (Chains yet to be attached)_

_Eskrima clubs 78.9% finished (Mechanics ready. Unbreakable steel still in collectment)_

_Utility belt 98.9% finished (Mecahanics still rusty. Proper cleaning of equipment. Few pockets need enlargement)_

_Nightwing outfit 33.1% finished_

Under 'Nightwing' was a complex drawing of a suit. A weird project that was too well thought out to be a joke.

Wally ignored it...

...Or at least...

He tried to.

* * *

The best time of school was lunch. There's food! Wally loves food! Even more so then his love life!

Wally didn't use to eat so much before. But once he entered high school his appetite kept growing bigger and bigger. He was a growing boy after all.

Food. Best concept of the year. Like this sandwich that Wally is currently giving gooey eyes at. With a poor Richard staring at him as if he's some kind of ugly bear wolfing down a rabbit. Wally ignored him, his beautiful sandwich can't wait forever after all.

"Remind me why I am here?" asked Richard with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Ifs epas ah raffed ou ere uo-"

"Swallow your food first. You're talking like a none year old." Richard deadpanned, getting used to the disgusting way of eating very quickly. "Dude, not whelming at all."

After a big gulp Wally continued, "It's because I dragged you here because... Well..."

"You're wondering about the notebook." Richard provided.

"H-how did you know!" Wally's green eyes grew wide.

With a smirk Richard answered, "You weren't very subtle at your leering. I know that you have a reputation of hitting on anything that moves but-"

"Hey I resent that!"

"I'll satisfy your questions. In a place more private of course. Cafeteria is the one place you don't want to be spilling you deepest secrets out of your guts. The amount of loud hormonal teenagers are very big and very ready to start a food fight which proves this place is not an appropriate place for important conversations."

Wally simply tilted his head, he had no idea what Richard was implying. Apparently talking about the notebook is important?

"Oh and call me Dick." Richard said when Wally made motions to leave while carrying an armful of food.

"Ha, Di-"

"I  _will_ castrate you and cook your remains if you dare say anything you were about to say." Dick said in a very  _very_ dark tone.

...Needless to say that Wally was quiet, even while eating, the rest of the way through.

* * *

"Sooooo, you haven't answered my question. What's with the notebook?" Wally asked, trying but clearly failing to be subtle about it when they took a seat on the beach at the back of the school.

"Oh you mean my collection of data I have been recording." Dick answered willingly, "Well most of it is a collection of data. There are other related projects included too but you don't need to know that part."

After rummaging through his bag Dick brought out a familiar notebook. Holding it close to himself carefully Dick glared at Wally with what he liked to call batglare. The glare made the mood very serious and sober. "Do not reveal this to anyone. Do not make fun of me. But most of all Do. Not. Reveal this to _anyone._ Or I swear to gosh you _will_ regret it."

Even if Dick's inabilty to swear dullen the threat, the threat itself was still scary as hell. Peeling the corners of his notebook Dick darted his eyes around the area. As if someone would come out and try to kill them during the exchange.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the weird things going on around you. Have you seen how much Orin or Arthur Curry AKA Aquaman drinks. It's unnatural." Dick whispered to Wally, covering the side so no sound of the conversation can be heard by others.

Wally shrugged. "Maybe he's just thirsty?"

Dick gave him an annoyed look, "Someone can't drink all of that water and not need to go to the bathroom! Trust me I have watched him-"

"YOUR STALKING HIM!" shouted Wally, but Dick continued on.

"-and he didn't even go to the bathroom until he's off from work at 6pm. From 7am to 6pm-"

"You stalked him for that long?"

"-he never went to the bathroom! He drinks around 20 litres-"

"Isn't recording that going to far?"

"A day! And when he goes to the bathroom-"

"You seriously followed him that far?"

"-He never came out until the next morning at 7am!"

At this Wally gave him a weird look. "Are you serious... You seriously waited that long?"

Dick shrugged, "I just claimed that Tim and I was having a sleepover with Conner. They covered for me since I asked them."

"Why would they do that?" Wally was flabbergasted. The same question parroted in his head many times.

Dick gave a sheepish smile. "...I... Might of blackmailed them."

"You what!?"

"Dude, no need to yell."

Wally's gaped, stammering, "I-I never thought t-that you..."

Dick straightened his back proudly, "It's in the family."

"And it's in the family that you all believe in weird crap." Wally refuted. Dick sent him an annoyed look.

"No" Dick growled. Wally backed away from the intimidating aura seeping off of Dick. Dick sighed. "It all started when my brother died!" His fists clenched. "He died in a- Well anyways somehow he came back alive!"

"Wow doctors are amazing." Wally commented, rolling his eyes. There's just no way he's going to listen to this insane nerd's ramble.

Dick snarled, "He _never_ went to a doctor. He somehow came back home safe and sound!"

"Did you ever ask him what happen" asked Wally, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes!" answered Dick, "I did. But all he says is that he doesn't remember!"

Disbelieving, Wally shrugged, "So? Maybe he was near the blast radius or something, and only-"

"-I can tell when my brother is lying." interrupted Dick with a fierce glare directed at Wally once again.

**Chapter 1 is not finished.**


End file.
